


Beloved (fanart for 'Bright Hair About the Bone' by MissDisoriental)

by puzzleboxes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleboxes/pseuds/puzzleboxes
Summary: “So vulnerable. And yet…so much violence in you. You try so hard to hide it yet you wear it like a brand. And you wear it well.”





	Beloved (fanart for 'Bright Hair About the Bone' by MissDisoriental)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



 


End file.
